


how do titles? we just dont know

by levidox



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, So., Werewolf AU, apoligies if this is ooc!, let it be known i love werewolf aus like a lot, so this is my first post, werewolf au fic for everyone!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levidox/pseuds/levidox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short one-shot about a werewolf Takane first transforming in front of Haruka. This is my first KagePro fic, so enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	how do titles? we just dont know

The first thing Haruka did was call over Sensei. This was the first time Haruka has had a physical panic attack, and it had to be over the weirdest thing to have a panic attack to. He told Sensei that she had suddenly got really angry (her normal outbursts are very subdued, not like this), that Takane started changing in front of him, and that he bolted out of the room before he could get a good look at what Takane transformed -into-. All while loud, snarling dog noises were going on behind the door Haruka faced his back to.

 

When Sensei arrived at Haruka’s house, a window had been shattered. Someone - or something - jumped out of it. Sensei had started furiously knocking on the door, nearly hitting Haruka in the face when he opened it. Getting a grip, Sensei asked Haruka where Takane was.

 

“I-I don’t know,” Haruka answered. “I heard glass shatter, I-I think she jumped out the window -”

 

Sensei cursed under his breath. “We need to look for her.” Haruka nodded.

 

After a long night of driving, they found Takane - or, rather, Takane found them. Except, they weren’t sure it was really Takane or not. Haruka stepped out of the car and looked at the wolf standing in front of them. Scared out of his mind, he approached it slowly. The wolf growled at him. Sensei had yelled something about being careful, but he didn’t think Haruka heard it. Haruka reached out a hand and got down on one knee.

 

“Takane,” Haruka said. The wolf’s ears slumped down. “It’s okay.”

 

Sniffing around, the wolf had realized who the boy in front of her was. Haruka Kokonose, longtime classmate, friend, and more recently, lover. She trotted over to him and let Haruka pet her, while she whined a bit.


End file.
